Micro-stimulation is a powerful tool for restoration of impaired functions in the central and peripheral nervous systems. Microelectrode arrays with conventional fine interconnects have been used in development of neural prosthetics. However, microelectrode implants often fail in long term because of tethering forces of the connecting wires. Also, there is a mechanic stress that occurs at the device-tissue interface because the microelectrode is a rigid body floating in soft tissue and it generally cannot reshape itself to comply with changes in the surrounding tissue. Further, encapsulation inside neural tissue is a major problem, and can result in device failure for chronic implantation.
Thus, an interest exists for improved assemblies configured to power implantable devices without wire attachments (e.g., neural stimulators), and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.